


Just A Proposal

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Sounds Like Angst, i had to post this, poe is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: After Rey has a bad day, Poe comes along and turns it around.





	Just A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I quite obviously haven't posted anything in a while. Like, a VERY long while. Uni is so BUSY. So, have this fluff I couldn't save for Damerey Week. I wanted to post this here so I didn't forget. [I might start a drabble series with these two ;)]

It was a gorgeous day on Yavin IV. The humidity was blown away by a nice breeze, the whisper birds riding the wind. Woolamanders called in the distance, the smell of a nearby koyo being opened up. You’d think everyone’s day was perfect. They were, except for Rey.

Rey’s day wasn’t going as planned. She couldn’t find the right part for the Falcon’s accelerator compensator, Kylo tried to get into her mind again, and Poe was gone. He has been for a couple of weeks now. Rey was helping Rose work on a Y-Wing to help get her mind off of it.

_‘What if he dies? Is he cheating? No, he wouldn’t cheat...would he? Maybe he was sent on another secret mission for Leia? Oh, stop overthinking Rey, he’ll-’_

The feel of strong arms around her and velvet lips on her neck accompanied by the scent of hydraulic fluid and a certain droid’s greetings told her he was okay. She turned around, smiling.

“You’re back a little early, flyboy.” Poe grinned.

“Hey, Sunshine!” She pressed her lips to his, placing her hands on his face. They pulled away and Rey placed her forehead against his.

“Where were you?” She asked, her smile fading._ He usually comes to see me right after he gets back from somewhere. _He slipped his hands into the pockets of his flight suit and looked down at the duracrete floor.

“Fixing my landing gear. I came in a little hard earlier. I just had it in the maintenance hangar on the other side of the temple.” She wiped away a smudge on his cheek with her thumb. Rose looked at them with a knowing look and laid her tool down, brushing her hands off on her jumpsuit.

“I have to go, Commander. You know how bored Finn can get sometimes.” She winked at him from behind Rey’s back. Poe gave her a nervous nod before she patted his shoulder and walked away. Cue the awkward silence.

“So, uh...” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then put the hand back in his pocket. He sighed to himself in frustration as he looked at the floor again. _Come on. you idiota. Tell her. _He felt hands on his chest and looked up into Rey’s soft eyes.

“Poe, what is it?” She asked.

“Nothing, sweetheart. I’m fine.” His rushed answer earned him crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow from Rey. He inhaled deeply and sighed again.

“Okay, I’m not fine. Something’s been bothering me. You see, I met this girl and I just...LOVE her so MUCH. We’ve known each other for a while, and I wanna show her how I feel. I just don’t know if she’d accept me. I don’t know how she feels about ME.” He saw Rey’s eyes darken a little with jealousy and disgust. She quickly covered it up and falsely smiled at him.

“Well, ask her. I hope she accepts you.” He looked at her.

“Yeah, so do I.” Rey’s heart broke. She loved him so much. He was lovable, handsome, sweet, caring. And he had someone else in mind. Her day just kept getting worse. Add **‘boyfriend breaks up after cheating’** to the list.

“See, the thing is that she’s beautiful, smart, strong...just an overall great person. She’s probably strong enough to handle herself, but she’s been alone and deserted for too long. I don’t want to mess this up. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her.” Rey stomped down the jealous, sad, angry monster in her gut, eyes tingling with tears. 

“Well, I hope she’s perfect for you.” She said softly, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Oh, believe me. She is. She’s standing right in front of me.” She nodded in disappointment before the words hit her. She turned back in time to see Poe drop to one knee, holding a box that looked like BB-8. She giggled and let the tears run free as she smiled behind her hands.

“Sunshine, I may not be the smartest, or the bravest, or the handsomest. Hells, I can hardly even talk right now. But I wanna be the one that stays by your side, no matter what, through good and bad. Through life until death. So, Rey of Nowhere...will you marry me?” Rey giggled at what he said before he opened the box to reveal his mother’s ring, shiny and just as beautiful as it was hanging around his neck. 

“Yes!” Black Squadron pilots popped up from random places, cheering as Poe placed the ring on her finger, tearing up himself. Rose and Finn looked on in joy and shared a high five, Snap opened a bottle of his famous hullstripper, and even Leia celebrated. Out of nowhere, Kes popped out and took a photo. 

“That’s my boy!” Poe blushed and looked back at Rey before they leaned into each other’s kiss. BB-8 beeped in excitement and took a photo of that as well. Rey carded her hands through his curls, deepening the kiss. They pulled away smiling before confusion overtook Poe’s face.

“Wait, how did my dad find out about our plan? I wanted this to be a surprise.” He asked Rose.

“A little birdie.” Poe looked down at BB-8, his hands never leaving Rey’s waist. 

“Be-Ocho!” Rey, Finn, and Rose laughed as the celebration continued around them. And for Rey, who was leaning into Poe’s side with his warm around her, her day just got a whole lot better. 


End file.
